This disclosure is related to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
A non-volatile memory device retains data even in the absence of power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate are reaching physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
The 3D non-volatile memory device includes a lower selection transistor, memory cells, and an upper selection transistor sequentially stacked along a channel layer protruded from a substrate. However, the inventor(s) has noted that in the foregoing structure, memory cells adjacent in the vertical direction are interfered, degrading the characteristics of the memory device.